Fruit Picking, Doors, and Screams
by SawyersGirl4Ever
Summary: When Kate goes off with Jack for the day, Sawyer thinks she is cheating on him.  What will he do when he finds out what they were really doing in the jungle?
1. Chapter 1

**Fruit Picking, Doors, and Screams**

**Title: Fruit Picking, Doors, and Screams**

**By: SawyersGirl4Ever**

**Rated: T **

**Summary: When Kate goes off with Jack for the day, ****Sawyer thinks she is cheating on him. What will he do when he finds out what they were really doing in the jungle? **

**Status: This will be three chapters.**

**Author's Note: This takes place in season three, as if Jack and Juliet came back to the beach at the same time as Kate and Sawyer after being captured by the Others. A little bit AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or any of the characters**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

"Mornin' Freckles," Sawyer said softly as he rolled over to face Kate. She smiled up at him. She'd been spending the night in his tent ever since they got back from the other island three weeks ago. Kate told him it was because she didn't want to be alone, but it was really because she didn't want to let him out of her sight. After all he'd been through during their captivity, she couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to him again. Seeing Pickett pointing the gun to Sawyer's head had caused her to scream that she would do _anything_ as long as he didn't kill Sawyer. No one knew better than she did how it felt to believe that the man she had finally allowed herself to love would be taken away forever. And she wasn't about to let him come that close to dying again. To that extent, they had been almost inseparable since returning to the beach.

Kate put her hand up and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "You need another haircut." She smiled a coy smile, similar to the previous time she'd told him the same thing.

Sawyer slid his arms around her and pulled her to him, gently grazing his lips against hers. "Don't think so, Freckles. Last time you damn near cut my ear off."

"Well if you held still like I told you to…"

Kate was interrupted by Sawyer's lips crushing hers. She gladly opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. Before long, their morning ritual was in full force. They both enjoyed making love in the morning, before going out to face whatever the island had in store for them during the day.

Kate rolled over onto Sawyer and sat up, straddling his hips. Sawyer gazed up into her emerald eyes, the reflection of love in them mirrored in his own. He slowly moved his hands up underneath her small tank top, lifting it over her head in one smooth practiced move. Kate leaned down and pressed her soft lips to his. _This is what unconditional love feels like_, she thought. Sawyer's thoughts mimicked hers exactly. It didn't matter to either of them what the other had done in the past. They both knew they had changed, and how much they were loved now. Sawyer ran his fingers through Kate's hair as their tongues fought for dominance. Two strong willed souls, neither giving up, but both giving in.

They were so preoccupied with each other that neither of them heard the shuffling footsteps outside the tent, or the tent flap being pulled back, or the gasp that was emitted from the person standing in the doorway. "Ah-hum." Nothing. The man cleared his throat again, louder this time. "AH-HUM."

Kate sat up, startled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Jack."

"Ever think of knockin', Jackass?" Sawyer asked as he sat up, putting one arm around Kate, pulling her toward him, and pulling the tattered blanket up around her with the other.

"Well, I would Sawyer, but your door is a bit flimsy."

"Gonna have to get that fixed so this don't happen again," he muttered.

"You'll have time to do that today because I'm stealing Kate away for a while."

"What the hell you talkin' about, Doc?" Sawyer asked, glaring at Jack. Kate looked at Jack questioningly.

"The trees around here, they've been pretty much picked clean of fruit. We're running low. When the hatch imploded, all the food was destroyed. We don't know how often these Dharma people make food drops. So we need to hike out into the jungle, find more fruit. Kate's the best tree climber here," Jack explained.

Kate and Sawyer both looked at him suspiciously. "You actually _want_ me to go with you, on a hike in the jungle?"

"Somehow I don't see Hurley climbing banana trees, Kate."

Kate smiled. She looked at Sawyer. She _was_ feeling a little restless. She'd been hanging out on the beach with Sawyer most of the time since being back. There'd been the occasional trip to the caves for fresh water now that the hatch was gone. They'd even gone back to "their" waterfall one afternoon. She'd visited with Sun and Claire a few times, but mostly, she spent her days reading to Sawyer (since he hadn't been able to find any other glasses that were close enough to his prescription), playing backgammon with Sawyer, and playing cards with Sawyer and Hurley. She'd even taught Sawyer to play golf, and he had managed to do better than both Hurley and Charlie. Of course he still couldn't compare to Jack. _Must be all those Wednesday's spent on the course back in the real world_ Kate had told him, trying to make him feel better.

But this was a _hike_. Now that they were safely back on their island, she was getting the urge to explore. Maybe Sawyer was right, and tigers don't change their stripes after all. She was born to run, but the difference was that this time she wasn't running _away_ from anything. She was happy with Sawyer, but damn, she craved a little bit of adventure.

Sawyer could see the spark in her eyes. He knew how she hated sitting still, staying in one place. He'd seen her pacing in her cage when they were captured. One night, when she thought he was asleep, he had watched her, counting her steps. Five thousand six hundred and seventy two. More than a mile she had walked back and forth from end to end in her cage before finally lying down. She was a tiger, but now she was _his_ tiger. "You go ahead, Freckles," Sawyer said. "I'll just stay here on the beach. Maybe work with Jin on his English lessons."

Sawyer had been teaching Jin to speak English. Well, Sawyer's version of it anyway. Jin was proficient with nicknames and cursing, although no one knew if he was aware that Lardo and Hobbit aren't actually Hurley's and Charlie's real names. And the day that he had a whole net full of fish, and the net slipped out of his hand and all the fish swam away, the first thing out of his mouth was "Son of a bitch!" Sun just happened to be walking by at the time and heard him. She had told Sawyer in no uncertain terms to teach Jin only good words, because she didn't want Jin saying anything bad in front of the baby after it was born.

"But Sawyer, I don't think I should leave –" Kate began, but he cut her off.

"I'll be fine, Freckles. You ain't foolin' me. I know you been staying on the beach 'cause of me. If it was up to you, you'd be out there climbing every tree in the damn jungle. I ain't too fond of you goin' out there alone, but Jacko here'll take care of ya, so you go. Have fun."

Sawyer and Jack were beginning to get along most of the time now. Unbeknownst to Sawyer or Kate, Jack had seen Kate lying naked in Sawyer's arms on the monitors over on Other Island, and he had realized that she was happy. Given his own feelings for her, he had decided to operate on Ben, making a deal with him to let them all go free. When Ben died on the table, Juliet admitted that she had poisoned his IV because she also wanted to get away. Jack and Juliet had run out of the operating room and found Pickett preparing to execute Sawyer while another of Ben's guards held a gun to Kate's head. When neither put their gun down at Juliet's command, she had immediately shot them both. Then all four of them had escaped on the sailboat that the Others had taken the day Sun shot Pickett's wife. Juliet was now living on the beach with them. Kate had given her tent to her since she was staying with Sawyer, and Juliet and Jack seemed to be getting closer by the day. Juliet had informed them that without Ben, the Others would probably never show up again, but Kate wasn't sure if she believed her, and therefore still didn't want to leave Sawyer alone, even though Juliet had assured her that it was only Pickett who actually wanted Sawyer dead, as revenge for his wife's death.

Kate smiled at Sawyer with a sparkle in her eyes. "I love you," she said as she stood up with the blanket around her. "I'll get dressed and meet you at your tent in about five minutes, Jack."

"Fine," Jack said, turning to go.

"Hey, Doc," Sawyer called. "Keep her safe."

"I always do." Jack walked out of the tent.

"You sure you'll be ok?" Kate asked Sawyer as she put her water bottle in her backpack.

"I'll be _fine_, Freckles. You're only going to be gone a few hours. Now get out, go have some fun." He couldn't believe he was giving her permission to go have _fun_ with Jack of all people. He trusted Kate, and since Jack had helped them escape and was seemingly beginning a relationship with Juliet, he felt more at ease when they spent time together. _Maybe this island does cause miracles to happen_ he decided.

---------------------------------------------

"So Jack, what's this about picking fruit? There were four bins full when I was in the food tent last night."

"Oh, we're not going to pick fruit, Kate."

Kate looked at Jack quizzically. "Then… what…?"

"Follow me," he stated and walked towards the treeline.

Kate picked up her backpack and followed Jack into the jungle. After walking silently for about ten minutes, curiosity was getting the better of her and she finally asked, "So why are we really out here, Jack?"

"You'll see," he replied calmly.

Kate rolled her eyes at him. Then she stopped dead in her tracks. She spoke sternly. "Jack!" Jack stopped and turned to face her. "The last time I followed you without knowing where we were going, we got captured, caged, and tortured. I'm not moving until you tell me where we're going, and why."

"Fine. Here's the story…" Jack began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There will be two more chapters. Good? Bad? Please review:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, back on the beach, Sawyer was gathering wood and had found another unused tarp. _Why were there so many tarps on the plane?_ he wondered. He measured the bamboo with a piece of wire from his stash. Two eight foot pieces and two three foot pieces. He laid them in a rectangle and tied the tarp between them. Then he slid a thinner slightly longer piece of bamboo through one of the eight foot pieces and hooked that piece up to the top front corner of his tent and stuck the bottom into the sand to act as a hinge. _Perfect door_, he thought. _That oughta keep Jacko out next time me and Freckles are busy._ He flashed his dimpled smile as a sign of satisfaction.

"Dude. Nice uh… door?" Hurley stated, more as a question, as he walked up to Sawyer.

"Think it'll work?" Sawyer asked.

"Work for what?" Hurley was confused.

"To keep out unwanted intruders."

"Dude, I think if the Others show up, no tarp door is going to stop them from --"

"Not the Others, Stay Puff, I mean the Medicine Man. If he shows up here one more time, uninvited, all my new-found tolerance for him is gonna be shot to hell, and Freckles'll be pissed at _me_."

"Oh. Uh, yeah dude, I think it'll work. Uh, I gotta go, uh… see Charlie now," Hurley stammered, quickly walking toward Charlie's tent. Even though they got along, he was still intimidated by Sawyer's presence at times.

Sawyer smiled and shook his head, checking to see if he needed to reinforce the door.

-------------------------------------

"Jack, this is going to be so much fun!" Kate exclaimed. "I can't believe _you_ actually thought of this!" She was absolutely giddy with excitement.

"Well, Hurley had a little to do with it. And when I mentioned it to Charlie and Claire, they thought it was a great idea too. Even Sayid said he was in."

They continued walking to the spot in the jungle that had been designated for this spectacular affair. When they arrived, they found Jin, Sun, and Locke already working. Even Rose and Bernard were contributing to the festivities in their own way. Two other people, whom Kate recognized as always hanging around but never participating in any of the politics or adventures, were standing around watching everyone bustling here and there.

Kate and Jack began working and before long, realized they needed some rope. "I know where I can get some," Kate said. "Be back in 20 minutes." She headed off toward the beach, smiling to herself.

----------------------------------------

"Well, Freckles, I didn't expect to see you back so soon," Sawyer said, putting his book down and grabbing her hand, pulling her into his lap.

She gave him a quick kiss and stood up. "I'm just here to get something. Can't stay." She went into the tent. Sawyer followed.

"Where's the fruit?"

"Oh. We haven't picked any yet. Couldn't reach it," Kate lied. "I need some rope." She began digging through the suitcases in the corner of the tent.

"Rope? What the hell for?"

"To reach the fruit. I climbed some trees, but the bananas were too far out on the limbs. If I went any further, the limbs might break." It amazed her how easy it was to lie, even to the man she loved. _He'll understand in the end_, she reasoned with herself. "I'll make a lasso, pull the bananas down."

Sawyer looked at her suspiciously. "Where's Jack?"

"He's still out there. I knew I could make it back quicker alone. Found it!" She pulled some rope from the case and stood up. "I might need this too, to make a pack to carry them in," she said as she picked up the blanket. "Be back later." She quickly kissed him and ran back up the beach.

Sawyer watched her disappear into the jungle. "Dammit," he swore, as he grabbed his backpack and a bottle of water and headed the same way.

He didn't know what bothered him most, that Jack wasn't watching out for Kate like he said he would, allowing her to come back to the beach and then go back there alone, or that Kate was here getting _rope and a blanket_ and heading back out to meet Jack. He couldn't put those thoughts out of his head. If Jack wasn't watching her, the Others could show up and kidnap her again. He didn't buy her story of needing to lasso the bananas, and his mind went to the kinky thought of what else the rope and blanket could mean. _And I thought she loved me._ He trudged through the branches in the general direction Kate had gone, the thought that she could be cheating on him consuming his mind and clouding his judgment. Before long, he had lost her trail, and discovered he was going in circles. He sat down on a fallen log, and closed his eyes.

-------------------------------------

Sawyer opened his eyes and looked around. He could hear voices a little ways away. He got up and walked towards them. The voices grew louder as he got closer. "Jack, don't tie it like that." It was Kate. He slowed his pace, trying to be as silent as possible.

"Why not? I think it'll work," he heard Jack say.

"It needs to be tighter. Make it tighter, Jack." There was a pause. "Yeah, that's better."

"Sawyer, what are you doing?" Sawyer jumped at the voice behind him.

"What's it look like, Mohammad?" he addressed Sayid.

"What it looks like, is that you are trying to spy on someone," Sayid said matter-of-factly.

"Well, there you go. What'd you ask for?"

"I think you had better come with me." Sayid put his hand on Sawyer's arm.

"I ain't goin' nowhere. Now leave me alone." Sawyer yanked his arm away and turned back towards Jack and Kate's voices, which were muffled now so he couldn't understand what they were saying.

"I am sorry to have to do this, Sawyer," Sayid said, as he hit Sawyer over the head with the handle of his gun. Sawyer fell to the ground, unconscious.

----------------------------------------

When Sawyer awoke, he was sitting in his usual spot, the airplane seat in front of his tent. He had a splitting headache, and remembering what happened, he reached up and felt the back of his head. He jumped up and headed for Sayid's tent. Not finding him there, he headed off toward the jungle.

"Sawyer!" a voice called from the beach. He turned to see Kate standing outside his tent. Angrily, he stomped back to his tent. "Where the hell you been, Freckles?" he questioned.

Kate wrinkled her brow, not understanding his hostility. "Getting bananas. You knew that," she answered.

"Right. Must have forgotten," he smirked. "Mind if I have one? Where are they?"

Kate ducked into the tent and came out with a small bunch and handed them to him. "Here you go." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. When he didn't affectionately return the kiss, she knew something was up with him, but she kept her cool and didn't question him about it.

"So were you a construction worker in a previous life?" Kate asked, admiring the new door.

"The hell you talkin' about?"

She ran her hand over the bamboo at the corner of the tent. "This. The fancy new front door. Not bad."

"Yeah, well, as long as it keeps out _uninvited_ guests." He stressed the word _uninvited_, and looked toward where Jack was sitting in the makeshift kitchen, having lunch with Juliet.

Kate glanced in that direction and grinned. "Seems like those two are pretty chummy, don't you think?"

"It would _seem_ that way, wouldn't it, Freckles?" Sawyer looked at Kate suspiciously.

Kate noticed his glare. "What is your problem, Sawyer?"

"I ain't got any problems. Everything's just peachy," he stated bluntly, sitting back down and picking up his book.

Kate just stared at him for a few seconds. She didn't know what had gotten into him since she'd been gone. But she also knew that when he was like this, there was no need in trying to pressure him to talk because he wouldn't.

She walked into the tent, collected all the dirty laundry that was lying around, and threw it in a basket. Emerging from the doorway, she told Sawyer she was headed down the beach to the laundry area. Since the hatch imploded, destroying the washer and dryer, Bernard had built a provisional laundry room complete with a bin that collected rain water, shelves for the Dharma detergent, and a community clothesline.

Sawyer wasn't in his airplane seat when Kate returned to the tent. She went inside and found him asleep on the reclined double seat that they used as a bed. A small smile appeared on her lips as she thought of how innocent and boyish he looked at that moment. She couldn't believe how much she loved him. Dropping the laundry basket, she kneeled down, brushed the hair out of his eyes, and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Almost instinctively, and without opening his eyes, Sawyer put his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. Kate stretched her legs out and snuggled into him, her head under his chin.

She could feel his heart beating and his warm breath on her cheek. She breathed in his masculine scent, mixed with the cologne that he still insisted he didn't wear. As she grazed her hand over the bare skin of his chest, she could feel herself getting aroused and slowly moved her hand downward, past his navel, to his belt buckle. As she began unbuckling him, his fingers started twirling the curls of her hair. She looked up into his eyes which were silently apologizing for snapping at her earlier. Forgiving him, Kate leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Sawyer quickly rolled them over so he was looming above her. He gently raised her hands over her head, then reached down and slipped his hands under her tank top, pulling it up and off.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed as he brought his lips crushing down onto hers. She opened her mouth to accommodate his tongue. With each breath taken, each moan escaping, Kate felt as though she was losing control. As his calloused hands softly but swiftly moved down her body, Sawyer kissed her neck, and then moved to her breasts, kissing and sucking gently.

By the time his hands reached the button on her jeans, she was writhing under him. "Oh, James," she breathed.

He undid her pants and slid them off her slender legs, revealing nothing underneath. "Ooh, going commando, Freckles? I like it," he whispered, smiling suggestively.

"All my panties were dirty," she explained between heaving breaths.

Sawyer leaned down and kissed her belly, and as he moved his lips lower, he heard a knock on the new door. "Sonuva bitch," he muttered, sitting up. Kate sighed and grabbed her top. Sawyer stood up and picked up Kate's pants and dropped them in her lap.

There was another knock on the door. "Cool your jets," Sawyer barked. He pushed open the door wildly, almost banging Jack in the face. He walked out, buckling up his belt. "What the hell you want now, Doc?"

"Nice door," Jack commented, nodding his head and tugging on the frame.

Kate grabbed a clean pair of panties out of the newly laundered clothes and slipped them on followed by her jeans. She looked at the watch Sawyer kept on the table by the bed. Time means nothing on the island, but there were still a few watches with batteries that worked, and some things needed to be synchronized. This was one of them, and she couldn't believe she had almost forgotten to check the time. She quickly stepped outside and cut in between the men. "Hey, Jack. I was just getting changed. We'll be there in about 10 minutes."

Sawyer looked at Kate, perplexed. "Be where?" he asked.

Kate just smiled. "Ok, great," Jack said, winking at her, then turned and walked back toward his tent.

Sawyer caught the wink and scowled. "Mind tellin' me what's goin' on here, Freckles?"

"You'll see soon enough." Kate grinned and went back into the tent to get her shoes. Sawyer appeared in the doorway. She threw a clean shirt at him, which he caught as it hit him in the face. He glared at her. "You might want to put on your boots too," she said as she handed them to him and walked past him through the door. He turned to face her outside, still holding his shirt and boots in his hand, an inquisitive look on his face. "Come on, let's go, get a move on, James," Kate ordered as she clapped her hands together, then stood waiting with her hands on her hips.

Sawyer shook his head, and finished getting dressed. Kate grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the treeline. Sawyer looked around. "Hey, Freckles," he began. "You notice anything strange here?" He continued looking from one tent to another as they crossed the beach.

"What do you mean, Sawyer?"

"I mean, nobody's around. Jin's not fishin'. Baby Huey's not cryin'. Doughboy and the Rockstar ain't makin' their own kind of music. Where the hell are they?"

"People come and go as they please here, Sawyer. How would I know where everyone is?" Kate grinned, as she squeezed his hand and kept walking.

----------------------------------------

**Where is everybody? Find out in the next chapter! Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the final chapter. I hope you like it. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

They ducked into the jungle, Kate leading the way through the brush and around banyan trees. After about five minutes, Sawyer broke the silence. "Freckles, just tell me where we're goin'."

"No," Kate stated plainly, as she continued walking.

Sawyer stopped. "Then I ain't goin'."

"Suit yourself," Kate said, smiling, as she went on ahead.

Sawyer looked around. "Dammit, Kate, stop!" he yelled.

Without slowing down or turning around, Kate yelled back to him, "We're almost there."

Sawyer growled and took off after her. With his bad tracking skills, he didn't recognize that he was in almost the same place where Sayid had found him that morning.

Kate suddenly stopped, made a loud bird-like sound, and turned to face Sawyer. "What the hell you do that for?" he asked.

"I had something caught in my throat," she quickly replied.

"Riiight." Then he mumbled, "I'll give you something for your throat."

Kate raised her eyebrows, unsure of what he just said. "What's that?"

"Nothin'."

She smiled. "Just a little further, let's go."

As they rounded a large banyan tree, Sawyer could see what looked like some more plane wreckage, tarps, and trees all put together and made into a building of some type. _Where the hell do all the tarps come from?_ Sawyer wondered. As they continued walking towards the structure, Kate held onto his arm. Moving into the clearing, Sawyer looked at the large building. "You brought me out here for this? Eko's church?"

"It's not a church," Kate said, giddily.

As they walked up to the door, Sawyer reached for the gun he kept under his waistband. Kate saw his hand go around his back and laughed. "Put your gun back in your pants, Sawyer."

Kate pulled open the door, and everyone inside yelled "SURPRISE!"

At the sound, Sawyer quickly grabbed his gun and pointed. Looking around, he lowered it and returned it to his waistband when he realized what was happening. Everyone was standing in front of him, wearing "hats" made out of leaves. He glanced around the room. There was a large metal piece of the plane with "Happy Birthday Sawyer" written on it in black sharpie. In the corner to his right, there was a small table and two chairs made out of bamboo. On the table sat what looked like an empty peanut butter jar filled with beautiful red flowers. In another corner, was a large ranch dressing tub sitting underneath a couple of pipes fitted together to look like an old fashioned well pump. Gradually, everyone moved toward the sides of the room, revealing the piece de resistance along the back wall, a large four poster bed made out of bamboo, veiled with vines from some of the jungle trees to form a canopy.

Sawyer was astonished. He couldn't believe that everyone had done all of this for him. He looked at the ground and dug his toe in the dirt. Kate took hold of his hand and looked at him. "Well, what do you think? James? You like it?"

Sawyer continued to kick the toe of his boot in the dirt, refusing to look at her. Kate reached up and lifted his chin, revealing his eyes, which were welled up with tears. Knowing he wouldn't want anyone to see him like this, she twirled them around so his back was to the group. She put her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to her level, and whispered in his ear, "I understand. Just hold me till you're ready to face them. I love you, James."

A few seconds later, Sawyer took a deep breath, released his hold on Kate, and turned around. "So when are ya'll gonna leave so me and Freckles can try out that fancy bed?"

Everyone broke up laughing. Kate rolled her eyes and blushed.

"Dude, why do you think we're moving you all the way out here?" Hurley asked.

"Yeah. Some nights Turnip Head can't sleep because of all the bloody moaning coming from _your_ tent," Charlie said.

"It's not only Aaron who can't sleep," Sun volunteered.

Jin nodded his head. "I...need…sleep," he said, using some of the new English words he'd learned.

"Since you two have been back, Aaron's not the loudest screamer on the beach," said Claire.

Kate was as red as the flowers on the table now, and Sawyer was doing his best not to smirk and make any more suggestive comments.

"Well I appreciate ya'll helpin' Kate make this cute little house---" Sawyer began.

Kate interrupted. "It was Jack's idea."

Sawyer looked at Jack incredulously. "_Your _idea?"

"Well Sawyer, the walls of your tent aren't soundproof," Jack stated matter-of-factly.

"Jack," Juliet said, smiling.

"After lying awake a couple nights after we got back, it was my idea to build the house way out here. And since Juliet's group had files on everyone, she knew your birthday was today, so we decided to do it and have it ready for today. Kate didn't even know about it till this morning. I needed her to get you out here because I knew you wouldn't follow me."

"Damn right, not after the last time," Sawyer confirmed. Guilt flooded him now, as he remembered how he thought Kate and Jack had been fooling around earlier. He brushed off the feeling, deciding he'd apologize to Kate later, in the big new bed.

Jack continued explaining. "Everyone wanted to help, so we've been taking turns, coming out here a few of us at a time. Figured you'd notice if too many people were gone from the beach at once." Kate glanced at Sawyer and shrugged her shoulders. "There's a small creek out back." Jack pointed to the pump in the corner. "Sayid rigged some pipes to make a pump to get fresh water in. You'll have to make your own lavatory."

A loud female voice from the side chirped in, "Paulo donated the toilet paper."

Sawyer looked at the woman, then to Kate uncertainly. Knowing what he was thinking, she quietly informed him, "That's Nikki. Paulo's her boyfriend."

"Who the hell are Nina and Pablo?" whispered Sawyer.

Kate just shook her head, then announced, "Thanks everyone. Sawyer and I really appreciate what you've done for us, building this magnificent place. We love it. Don't we Sawyer?" She looked up at him lovingly.

He stared at her, lost in her eyes, until she nodded her head toward the group. "Oh, uh, yeah. Thanks," he mumbled. As he was never one to expect anything from anyone, Kate knew Sawyer hadn't had much practice being gracious, so she helped him out of the uncomfortable situation.

"Jack, didn't you say you were going to get another golf game started up this afternoon?" Kate raised her eyebrows at him.

"No, I don't remem---"

Juliet broke in. "Yes, Jack, you said it this morning at breakfast. Right Sun?"

Sun looked from Juliet to Kate and nodded. "You said you found all but the five iron. We can play without that."

"I think I know what happened to the five," Desmond piped up. "Lightning. Experiment."

Claire and Charlie glanced at each other and nodded.

"So, we'll see you guys later," Kate said to Juliet.

Juliet grabbed Jack's hand and started to lead him outside. "Announce the golf game," she whispered to him.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Man, you may be smart for a doctor, but you sure ain't too swift with the ladies. She means tell everybody to get the hell out," Sawyer hissed to Jack.

Kate and Juliet shared a smile as Jack stumbled over his words, "Oh, so uh, we're having a, uh, golf game up in the valley now. I'm headed on up. Uh, so, let's roll." By this time, Sun, Claire, and even Nikki had herded their men out the door. Sayid and Hurley caught on early in the conversation and were halfway back to camp. The rest followed Jack out the door. Kate closed it behind them.

Sawyer watched her from the foot of the bed. "Nice door," he said. "I hope it keeps out the uninvited guests better 'n the one I made did."

Kate smiled. "This one even has a doorbell." She opened the door and reached around the front where two thin rocks were tied to one of the tarp rivets on the side. She rubbed them together and they made a squeaking noise.

Sawyer laughed. "Clever. Bet that was the doc's idea too."

"Actually it was Charlie's. He said if you scratch them together the right way, you can play 'Good Vibrations'."

Sawyer smiled suggestively. "Why don't you come over here and I'll give you some good vibrations, Freckles."

Kate rolled her eyes as she closed the door and walked over to Sawyer. She reached up and held his face in her hands, gazing intently into his bright blue eyes. Softly, she spoke, "Happy Birthday, James."

Sawyer kissed her lips gently, rubbing his thumb across her cheek as he pulled back. He reached down and lifted her up. She put her legs around his waist and he carried her over to the bed. Before laying her down, he pulled the blanket back to reveal the clean white sheets that had been on the beds in the hatch. Sawyer gently leaned over and deposited Kate onto the bed. She leaned back onto the pillows. Sawyer climbed in beside her. "This ain't no airline seat," he commented, feeling the softness beneath him.

"It's the mattresses from the hatch. Pillows. Sheets. Everything. Rose and Bernard found them in the jungle," Kate explained.

"I can't believe they're just giving us all this stuff. And they don't want nothin' in return?"

"Everyone loves you now, James."

Sawyer looked deeply into Kate's eyes. "I don't give a damn about _everyone_. What matters is that _you_ love me. You're all I need, Freckles." Sawyer put his arm over her and lifted himself up until he was on top of her small body, supported by his hands on the bed on either side of her shoulders.

Kate put her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a soft kiss. "_I_ love you, James."

Sawyer ran his fingers through her chestnut curls and deepened the kiss, anxious to finish what they had started twice earlier in the day, when a thought crossed his mind. He pulled away and smiled, dimples highlighting his cheeks and eyes sparkling. "Ya know, Freckles, you can be as loud as you want now. Nobody's gonna hear ya all the way out here." Kate giggled and took his lips into a passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms even tighter around him.

Later that night, in his tent on the beach, Jack groaned and buried his head under his pillow. Juliet smiled. Charlie started composing a new song in his head. Jin went fishing. Aaron wailed. And that still wasn't the loudest scream heard on the beach.

**The End**

----------------------------------------------

**Well, how was it? Did you like the ending? A little corny and OOC? That's why it's fiction. Please review and let me know what you think:)**


End file.
